The Best Present
by moccatwlv
Summary: [SONGFICT] You are the best thing I have, a gift from the world. Your eternal name, the biggest happiness. It's you. For that ring on your fourth finger. I promise for eternity, everything. "I love you, and I just want you. Only you. So, marry me?" "Kau tampak sempurna, John." "Kamu juga, madu." Johnny. S x Hansol. J (JohnSol) NCT. Songfict!AU. Song : Rain - The Best Present


**Disclaimer! Listen to the song Rain - The Best Present for more feels tehe**

* * *

 **The Best Present**

Johnny x Hansol

Songfict

 **Disclaimer again! The song is Rain's, the character is their parent's, but this fic is mine :)**

* * *

 _When I am so exhausted that I'm about to just collapse_

 _When I am so close to giving up everything_

 _You were the only one who got me_

 _You were the only one who held me_

 _Yes, it was you_

Johnny jatuh duduk di sebuah kursi di luar ruang audisi. Dia ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya. Sangat mengecewakan. Padahal, dia sudah bekerja keras untuk audisi yang kesekian kali. Tapi, tampaknya, dia masih akan terus gagal.

Johnny menghela napas berat. Sia-sia saja dia datang hari ini. Seharusnya dia tau kalau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Padahal, kekasihnya sudah menyemangatinya dengan semangat yang sangat besar tadi pagi. Dada Johnny terasa sesak setiap bayangan wajah kekasihnya sedang menyemangatinya muncul.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku gagal lagi." bisiknya lirih.

Untuk beberapa lama, keheningan menyelimuti lorong sepi itu. Hanya suara isak tangis dari lelaki jangkung itu yang masih terdengar. Tiba-tiba, suara dering telepon memecah keheningan, membuat Johnny tersentak kaget.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika menatap layar _handphone_ nya. Nama sang kekasih mengirim pesan tertera di sana. Dengan ragu, Johnny membaca pesan itu.

 _Johnjohn, bagaimana audisinya? Berhasil? Cepat pulang ya! Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaanmu hari ini! Spesial untukmu. Hehee._

Johnny menggigit bibirnya cemas. Sudah ia duga, kekasihnya itu pasti menyangka dia lolos audisi. Ingin rasanya dia memberi tau yang sebenarnya. Tapi, dia tak sanggup. Bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya? Apakah akan sedih, kecewa, marah, atau yang lebih buruk lagi, meninggalkannya? Sudah berapa kali kekasihnya itu terpaksa mendengar Johnny gagal audisi. Dan, Johnny telah berjanji padanya, audisi kali ini dia akan berhasil. Pada kenyataannya, dia gagal lagi. Dia merasa takut dan marah karena telah mengecewakan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap harus kembali ke apartemen kecil mereka. Memeluk kekasihnya dan memakan masakan yang telah kekasihnya buat, seolah-olah audisi itu tidak pernah ia ikuti. Meski dia yakin, kekasihnya pasti akan kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

"Aku gagal." kata Johnny pelan saat dia sudah sampai di apartemen kecil mereka. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata bulat kekasihnya.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Johnny mengira-ngira reaksi kekasihnya saat ini.

"Lagi?"

Johnny mengangguk pelan, masih tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

Terdengar hembusan napas panjang dari orang di depannya. Sedetik kemudian, Johnny merasakan tangan yang tidak asing di pundaknya, memeluknya hangat. Tangan itu mengelus-elus lembut punggungnya. Untuk beberapa detik, Johnny diam, tak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Namun, kemudian dia tersenyum hambar, balas memeluk kekasihnya. Dia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri kekasihnya.

Pelukan itu diakhiri oleh kekasihnya. Dia menatap dalam mata Johnny.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Kita bisa cari audisi yang lain. Tidak usah merasa bersalah begitu, John. Kita tidak akan mati hanya karena kamu gagal audisi. Oke?" hiburnya tersenyum teduh.

Melihat senyuman kekasihnya, Johnny balas tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Dia memeluk lagi lelaki di depannya.

"Sudah, John! Kamu membuat suasana semakin _mellow_ saja! Kita makan, yuk! Sayang kalau kubuang. Aku susah payah membuatnya selama seharian ini." Kekasihnya berbalik mengambil piring berisi masakan buatannya dari meja dapur ke meja makan.

Johnny hanya tertawa geli. Dia berlari memeluk erat kekasihnya dari belakang. Kekasihnya itu terkejut, dia menampar pelan tangan Johnny. "Dasar, bocah! Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan ini! Sialan kau, John! Kalau ingin bercanda, jangan sekarang!"

Tawa Johnny masih terdengar, kali ini mendengung di telinga kekasihnya, membuat kekasihnya semakin sebal. Bukannya menurut, Johnny malah mempererat pelukannya. Hampir saja kekasihnya kehabisan napas. "Aku kangen! Sangaaat kangen!"

Terdengar dengusan dari orang di pelukan Johnny. Dia menendang pelan selangkangan Johnny, membuat Johnny melepas pelukannya dan menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang selangkangannya.

"Rasakan itu! Cih!" umpatnya sambil berlalu kembali ke dapur.

"Hansol _hyung_ , tunggu aku! Kamu jahat, sayang! Pacarmu sakit! Tidakkah kamu mau mengobatinya?" teriak Johnny masih sambil membungkuk memegang selangkangannya dan sesekali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Obati saja sendiri!"

* * *

 _People tell me that I'm nothing_

 _But you tell me then that I'm the only one_

 _No matter where I am, no matter how lost I am_

 _You look at me with a smile on your face_

Johnny membanting badannya di sofa. Dia melepas dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya dengan tangan kirinya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar erangan kecewa dari mulut Johnny.

Hansol yang mendengar erangan Johnny di dapur lalu meninggalkan masakannya dengan tergesa. Begitu dia di depan Johnny, dia berkacak pinggang, merasa sebal.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Pertanyaannya itu tidak dijawab. Johnny hanya menoleh sekilas, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Kesal, Hansol hendak kembali ke dapur melanjutkan masakannya. Tapi, melihat Johnny tampaknya butuh seorang pendengar, dia pun mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Johnny. Ia menatap Johnny, menunggu orang itu berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak berguna." Johnny meremas pelan rambutnya, tampak frustasi.

Hansol masih diam, meski sebetulnya dalam hatinya dia penasaran apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasih Chicagonya itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku pikir setidaknya aku sudah berbuat yang terbaik, tapi mereka bilang aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan sampah!"

Hansol terkejut. "Hei, hei! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kamu berguna, kok, John. Jangan dengarkan kata mereka. Memangnya, mereka itu siapa?" Hansol memeluk Johnny dari samping, mencoba menenangkan emosi orang itu.

Johnny diam, hanya tangannya yang bergerak memijat pelipisnya. "Semua orang bilang begitu." ujarnya lirih.

Hansol hanya tersenyum. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Johnny dan menarik wajah Johnny menatapnya. "John, dengarkan aku. Kamu tidak usah peduli kata-kata mereka. Anggap saja angin lalu. Mungkin bagi mereka, kamu lebih rendah dibanding sampah. Tapi, di mataku, kamu selalu yang terhebat. Kamu nomor satu bagiku."

Johnny hanya diam menatap mata kekasihnya. Sejuk sekali. Rasanya emosi Johnny mendadak hilang dalam sekejap. "Iya, sayang."

Hansol tersenyum geli. Dia semakin dalam menangkupkan wajah Johnny, membuat bibir Johnny semakin mengerucut dengan lucu. "Lucu sekali kamu ini!"

Dahi Johnny mengernyit tidak suka. Dia menatap Hansol dengan tatapan ingin menerkam. Pura-pura marah padanya. " _Ya_! Apa katamu?"

"Kamu lucu!"

Hansol terkikik geli. Johnny mendengus kesal. Matanya turun ke bibir Hansol. Mendadak, ide jahil datang mengetuk pintu otaknya. Dia tersenyum jahil. Tanpa ragu-ragu, otaknya menerima ide jahil itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia balas menangkup pipi Hansol, membuat mata Hansol yang sudah bulat itu membulat lebih lebar lagi.

"Kamu jahil, madu! Aku ini tidak lucu, tau!"

"Madu? Siapa yang kau panggil madu?"

"Kamu. Kamu, kan, tidak suka kupanggil _honey_. Ya, sudah, kupanggil madu saja." goda Johnny terkekeh geli.

Hansol mendengus kesal. Dia memukul pelan puncak kepala orang berambut cokelat tua itu, lalu bangkit. "Jangan harap malam ini kamu bisa tidur di kamar, kalau begitu!"

"Eh, ampun, _honey_! Eh, salah. Madu! Sayang, maafkan aku!" Johnny buru-buru menyusul Hansol yang sudah berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar kembali ke dapur.

* * *

 _I promise I'll keep you safe with all I have_

 _I promise I'll hold you in my arms_

 _Wherever you go_

 _I'll make sure that it becomes your path_

 _So that I can reach you_

"Kamu tidur di luar!" pinta Hansol ketika Johnny hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hansol.

Johnny mengangkat bahu dan alisnya. "Lagi?"

Hansol hanya mengangguk, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Johnny.

"Kemarin, kan, sudah. Memangnya aku salah apa lagi hari ini?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hansol hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahunya, pertanda tidak tau. Dengan pasrah, Johnny mengambil guling dan bangkit, berjalan ke luar kamar.

"John, bacakan aku sebuah buku!"

Langkah Johnny terhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ke kasur. Agak terkejut. _Pacarku masih anak-anak, rupanya_ , batinnya tersenyum geli. Sementara itu, Hansol meremas ujung selimutnya gugup, merasa canggung dan malu.

Johnny berjalan ke rak buku di sebelah kanan kamar. Memilih-milih buku, lalu mengambil salah satu buku dan membaca judulnya. _The Little Prince_.

Johnny menunjukkan _cover_ buku ke Hansol. "Kalau kubacakan ini, tidak apa?"

Hansol menoleh, lalu mendengus kesal. Dia melempar guling ke arah Johnny yang sayangnya bisa ditangkapnya dengan mudah. "Kau kira aku anak kecil yang susah tidur dan butuh dongeng?"

"Tapi, tak ada salahnya juga. Aku ingin mendengarmu mendongeng."

Johnny terkekeh malu, lalu berjalan ke kasur. Dia berbaring di kasur, mulai mendongeng. Sesekali tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut rambut pirang Hansol. Kadang, dia juga memeragakan aksi para tokoh di dalam dongeng dengan gerakan tangannya, membuat Hansol tertawa geli.

Sebelum Johnny membalikkan halaman terakhir, dia menoleh, menatap Hansol yang ternyata sudah tertidur entah sejak kapan. Melihatnya, Johnny tersenyum kecil. Dia menutup bukunya dengan pelan dan menaruhnya di atas nakas dengan sangat pelan juga, mengusahakan tidak membuat suara sepelan apapun.

Johnny mengusap lembut kening Hansol, mengamati seluruh keindahan di wajah Hansol. _Kalau dia sedang tidur, sejuk sekali_.

Mata Johnny turun ke tangan lembut Hansol. Dia bergerak menggenggam tangan itu. Didekatkannya tangan Hansol ke bibirnya, lalu dia menciumnya berkali-kali di semua daerah. Sedangkan, matanya terus menatap wajah Hansol. Takut Hansol terbangun dan marah karena tidak segera tidur di luar.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu dan akan selalu menggenggammu supaya kamu tidak hilang dari sisiku, sayang. Aku bersumpah atas itu." Johnny mengecup telapak tangan Hansol sekali lagi, lalu tersenyum.

Sebelum dia menarik selimut, dia mencium kening Hansol selama beberapa detik. Lalu, memeluknya erat sebelum kemudian tertidur bersama.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Izinkan aku tidur di sini malam ini." bisiknya di telinga Hansol.

Setelah Johnny tertidur, diam-diam Hansol tersenyum kecil. Dia memegang telapak tangan Johnny yang memeluknya dan mengelusnya.

* * *

 _You are the best thing I have,_

 _a gift from the world_

 _I want to dream the same dream with you_

 _Your eternal name,_

 _the biggest happiness_

 _It's you_

 _I want to wake up and fall asleep with you_

"Madu, kamu punya impian apa?"

Hansol menatap sengit lelaki jangkung yang sedang duduk mendongak menatap langit sore di sampingnya. "Sekali lagi kamu memanggilku 'madu', kita berakhir!"

Johnny dibuat ngeri. Dia mendengus pelan. "Iya, iya, sayang! Maaf."

Hansol menatap langit lembayung senja di atas. "Dulu, punya. Sekarang, entahlah."

Johnny menoleh, menatap bingung. _Dulu punya, sekarang tidak? Apa maksudnya?_

Seolah mengerti yang dipikirkan Johnny, Hansol mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku dulu selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi astronot. Tapi, setelah sekarang aku melihat dunia secara keseluruhan, rasanya aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi astronot. Aku paham betul, kalau aku tidak akan sanggup. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menikmati dan mensyukuri yang ada. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi semua makhluk di dunia ini. Meski terkadang, aku masih menyimpan mimpi masa kecilku di dalam hati."

Johnny terdiam. Dia baru tau kalau kekasihnya itu pernah mempunyai mimpi menjadi astronot. Memang Hansol menyukai astronomi. Tapi, Johnny tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hansol pernah ingin menjadi seorang astronot.

Johnny merasakan tangannya disikut oleh Hansol. "Kalau kamu, punya mimpi apa?"

Untuk beberapa lama, Johnny tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap dalam mata Hansol, berusaha mencari sesuatu di balik mata indahnya. "Bolehkah.."

"Bolehkah aku bermimpi hal yang sama denganmu? Menjadi orang yang berguna bagi semua makhluk, maksudku."

Hansol sedikit membelalak. Tidak menyangka akan dijawab seperti itu. Otaknya kosong. Dia merasa canggung dan risih karena Johnny tidak memutus kontak mata mereka. Dia hendak menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, tapi Johnny menahan tangannya agar tetap berada di atas tanah.

"A-ah.. Te-tentu saja boleh, John."

Johnny masih tidak memutus kontak matanya dengan Hansol, membuat Hansol terpaksa membuang muka ke samping. Wajahnya memanas dan memerah.

Ji Hansol, nama seseorang yang Johnny Seo ingin memilikinya sejak dulu. Bolehkah ia memeluk erat Hansol seolah Hansol adalah miliknya dan melarang orang lain menyentuhnya sejengkalpun? Jika boleh, bolehkah ia melakukannya sekarang?

Ji Hansol. Mungkin suatu saat, namanya akan berubah menjadi Seo Hansol. Karena mulai saat ini, Hansol adalah milik Johnny seorang.

"Madu."

Sontak, Hansol menoleh. Lalu, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa dia menyahut untuk panggilan yang benar-benar tidak ia sukai?

" _I love you, and I just want you. Only you. So, marry me_?"

* * *

 _Your smile that shines brighter than the sun_

 _You shine brighter than the wedding dress_

 _These tears are tears of joy_

 _I feel the scent of these tears_

 _(You) walking toward me_

 _For that ring on your fourth finger_

 _I promise for eternity, everything_

Johnny berdiri, bercermin. Di cermin, terpantul bayangannya sedang mengenakan jas hitam dan celana hitam. Semua tampak sempurna. Tapi, wajah Johnny tampak cemas. Dia takut menghancurkan segalanya. Dia takut akan mengacaukan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Hansol. Tidak seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang buruk. Dalam hati, dia berdoa untuk yang terbaik. Dia berharap segalanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Johnny Seo, bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi kamu harus ke luar!"

Johnny menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ah, baiklah. Saya akan segera ke sana, _ajeossi_!"

Johnny menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian melangkah ke altar, menunggu calonnya di sana.

Di altar, berulang kali Johnny menarik napas dan membuangnya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang tidak berhenti berdebar sedari tadi. Rasanya, dia harus tidur untuk menghentikan debaran kencang jantungnya.

Saking tidak fokusnya Johnny, dia sampai tidak sadar calonnya sudah berjalan ke luar didampingi seorang pria paruh baya. Dia baru sadar setelah terdengar gemuruh tepuk tangan. Dia menoleh dan napasnya tertahan.

Calonnya tampak sempurna dengan jas putihnya. Senyuman ramahnya menghiasi wajahnya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju altar. Mata Johnny bahkan tidak berkedip. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang calon, seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di dunia.

Baru setelah calonnya berdiri menghadap Johnny, ia mengedipkan matanya. Calonnya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Johnny.

"Kau tampak sempurna, John."

"Kamu juga, madu."

Mereka terkikik geli.

Johnny mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap semua orang yang datang. Ada ibunya yang sedang menangis di pelukan sang ayah. Tapi, Johnny tau, itu adalah tangisan bahagia dari seorang ibu. Lalu, sepupunya yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya, Mark. Dia datang bersama kekasihnya. Mereka tersenyum bahagia untuknya. Johnny kira, dia baru saja melihat kesempurnaan lainnya di dunia. Dan, dia berharap sepupunya itu segera menikah dengan orang di sampingnya.

Begitu Johnny menoleh ke depan, tampak Hansol sedang tersenyum manis. Matanya mengisyaratkan ke sebuah benda yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di antara mereka. Sebuah kotak berisi dua buah cincin.

Johnny mengambil salah satunya, lalu memakaikannya di jari manis Hansol. Dalam hati, dia bersumpah, akan mencintai lelaki di depannya setulus hati untuk selamanya. Hidup dan mati.

Setelah Hansol melakukan hal yang sama, sang pendeta mengizinkan mereka untuk berciuman, membuat wajah Johnny dan Hansol memanas. Mereka memalingkan wajahnya ke samping hampir bersamaan, menghindari kontak mata. Sementara itu, para tamu sudah ramai menyoraki mereka berdua untuk berciuman.

Johnny berdehem keras. Dia menatap Hansol yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. Tersenyum geli, dia mendekat, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Jangan malu pada suamimu, Seo Hansol." bisiknya menggoda di telinga Hansol.

Hansol terkejut. Sontak, dia menoleh. Dia semakin terkejut mengetahui hampir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Dilihatnya Johnny tersenyum jahil. " _Eoh_ , a-apa?"

Johnny terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak perlu meminta izin terlebih dahulu, kan, untuk itu?"

Belum sempat Hansol menjawab, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Johnny. Dalam sekejap, altar menjadi berisik dengan kehebohan para tamu. Hansol membelalakkan matanya, namun kemudian tersenyum. Dia balas mencium bibir Johnny. Tangannya menggantung di bahu lebar Johnny.

Setelah beberapa detik, Johnny melepas ciumannya. Mereka menarik napas di detik yang sama tanpa memutus kontak mata mereka. Lalu, terkekeh pelan.

\- kkeut -

* * *

yehet beres deh

gimana? terkesan ga? engga ya :")

jadi aku tuh udah dari lama sih suka sama lagu dan dancenya the best present ini. pertama tau sih dari dance cover gitu2 yaa heuheu:") terus tadi aku iseng buka yt, ada video haeun (anakku /shy/) dance cover yang terbaru. dia ngecover lagu bang bi. nah karena aku fansnya haeun dan aku doyan banget sama koreonya jadi aku tonton deh. eeh ketagihan lagi. aku iseng cari deh video orinya. AND YAS I'M TOO ADDICTED WITH THIS SONG! apalagi liriknya ngenaa gitu. akhirnya malah kepikiran cocok juga jadi songfict. awalnya kepikiran taemark karena main otpku yaa taemark ehehehe. terus kepikiran johnsol, terus johnyong. DAN SAYAPUN DILEMA ADUH:"

pengennya nulis taemark, tp marknya msh muda banget buat dinikahin. usia sih bisa dikarang yaa tapi mukanya yg kyk bayi gitu bakal susah buat dibayangin nikah. akhirnya kucoret dan tersisa johnsol johnyong. and then aku coret lg johnyong karena temenku nyaranin johnsol (she said she missed johnsol kkk)

sisalah johnsol. jadi ya gini deh. heuheu:")

and maapkan saijah (baca: saya) kalo bagian pernikahannya kurang memuaskan yaa. karena saya udah lupa bagaimana pernikahan di luar negeri. udah lama ga nonton film barat yang ada scene pernikahannya siih heuheu:"

okee, kali ini saya bener2 double check kok :"

sudah dulu aah. love you all guys! /cipok satu2/

byebye! see you next time /lambaiin tangan dedek haeun/


End file.
